The storage of filled water cooler bottles before use and the subsequent storage of empty water bottles after use poses a problem of ready access and esthetic appearance. Filled water bottles are sometimes delivered to users as individual bottles, or alternatively, in stackable crate-like holders. Such crates are not interconnected and hence are easily slidable relative to one another. In addition, such holders are unsightly and are frequently relegated to closets and other storage areas remote from the location of the water cooler. This results in full (and hence heavy) water bottles having to be moved from their place of storage to the water cooler location. Similarly, the empty bottles must be moved back to the storage area.
It is desirable, therefore, to have a bottle storage system which can be located next to the water cooler, is easily assembled, is readily transportable, is attractive in appearance, and is versatile in arrangement in various configurations to hold an appropriate number of full and empty bottles.